


A Hawt Mistake

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Lance gets an idea.





	A Hawt Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks

"Hey Keith." Lance says as he sits down at the table across from his boyfriend. In his hand were two straws. "What?" Keith, generally curious, watched as Lance teared off the delicate white paper. "Ever heard of that couple thing where two people share a drink with each other by using straws?" 

 

"Uhhh no?" He had never heard of such a thing and it puzzled him at the thought. Lance let out a big sigh. "I'll just show you then." Taking his own cup of coffee, the brown haired teen yanked off the black lid and sticked the two straws in. Steam swirled from the hot liquid and faded like mist into the air. Then Lance placed the cup in the center of the wooden table, gripping one of the straws in between his fingers. 

 

Pidge, who was sitting a few tables away from Keith and Lance shifted her gaze to them. Hunk, Coran, Allura, and Shiro sat with the tech nerd, chattering with each other, not noticing her turning away. "What are they doing?" She asked out loud and Shiro stared at the boyfriends. "I don't know. But I don't think drinking hot coffee from straws is a good idea." 

 

"When has Lonce ever had a good idea?" Allura rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee, which was topped with whipped cream. "Yeah. He's an idiot." Pidge pulled out her laptop, twisting back around, and opening up the screen. "And I t o t a l l y doubt Keith would even do it." 

"Are you sure about that Pidge?" Hunk said, eyes widened. She faces back towards Lance's and Keith's table and can't contain a chuckle when she sees.

"My tongue! Ow! My tongue!" Lance clutched his face, the inside of his mouth on fire. Keith had tears in his eyes, his own tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Lance! You didn'th sayt it wasth h o t!" 

"I just wantedth to do tha coupleth thang with you!" Lance whined. Pidge smirked and mutters to herself. "Serves them both right. Idiots." She types on her computer, turning to the screen again.


End file.
